After the machining or the piercing of the aircraft parts, the cutting liquid mixed with the chips remains “stuck” to the walls. A systematic cleaning of the aircraft parts is necessary. The operators use a solvent commonly called “Diestone” which is applied either by paintbrush or in pads.
In the case of application by brush, the product is spread over the parts and the consumption of solvent is extremely high. In addition to the consumption aspect, the vapors are troublesome and even harmful for the user. Although giving better results than the pads, this method of application has been forbidden because of too high a consumption of solvent.
In the case of application with pads, the consumption of pads is exorbitant, but remains the only method authorized. The vapors are troublesome and even harmful for the user.